The Next Great Prophecy
by TheCat15
Summary: About a few of the 7 demigods of the Next Great Prophecy - hence the name.  Enjoy, and PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Vanessa

**Vanessa's POV**

"Vanessa! Vanessa Mallory… Wake up… The bell rang like eight minutes ago" Vanessa's best friend Ruby Alto shouted.

"Uh-nuuuhh…Whaaaahhd? Vanessa was still half-asleep. Her head hurt, and the world was spinning around her.

"Ness… we're free! Summertime!"

"Oh! Right…Summer…"

"Yeah"

"So…Come on…"

"No, don't wait for me…I'm having another headache. I'm going to go to the nurse, but then just straight home today." She could see the disappointment on Ruby's face.

"Okay" Ruby said, and left.

Vanessa went to the Nurse's room, a small room isolated in the woods on her school's campus, and knocked on the orange door.  
>"Nurse Gray?" No response. She walked inside. There was nobody in there, but she helped herself to an Aspirin, knowing that the nurse would let her. Vanessa was known for her random painful headaches. THUMP THUMP THUMP BANG CRASH! She turned around, only to see a Lion with a goat head on it's back, and a snake head for a tail. A Chimera! She read about those when she studied Greek Mythology. She grabbed the first thing she could find to use as a weapon – a ball-point pen. She threw the pen into the monster's snake-eye. It hung there, and the monster turn around all three mouths snarled. She quickly grabbed another pen and threw it, blinding the second eye of the snakehead, but falling out and clattering to the floor. The blind tail swung about wildly knocking items off of the shelf. One makeshift package rolled over towards her, the package unraveling as it rolled towards. She looked at the tattered remains of the paper wrapping. The words written on it were "To: Vannessa Mallory, You will need this. From: Nurse Gray" Inside the package was a long needle-sharp knife.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  Arianna

**Arianna's POV**

Arianna ran down the street, knife in hand. Her black hood had fallen down, revealing her scarlet and orange braid. She didn't dare to look backwards, at the monster chasing her. Nico would be so pissed. She wasn't supposed to go looking for the dragon, by herself. Well, she didn't really look for it, it just came to her. Monsters tended to do that, though. They looked for demi-gods like her wherever they went. And she, being a half-blood daughter of Hecate attracted was no different. There was something different about THIS particular, though. It had ignored her until she made a fire with her magic; that was the reason she wasn't using any magic to fight. She knew she couldn't kill them without using magic though. She just had to lead the dragon chasing her far away so that the others could not track the scent of her magic. She was far enough.

"πεθαίνω.να εκραγεί. " She muttered, and he gragon burst into flames, leaving only ashes behind. She suddenly felt weak. She knew the effects the spell would have on her. She needed to get to Camp-Half blood to meet someone that could help her with her powers, something she never thought she'd say. She didn't fit in there, not even with the other Hecate campers. She knew it. She'd have to summon a spirit with Nico's help (something she only needed help with because otherwise it took too great of a toll on her stamina, she'd be out for days). She could have also iris-message Circe, but som idiot hero had "killed" her making that impossible. Unless... Never mind, all od tis thinking made her head start to hurt.

The world turned black.

Next thing she knew she was in an unfamiliar alley, and someone was yelling at her in Ancient Greek.

"Είσαι βλάκας ? Μπορείτε σχεδόν σκοτώθηκε !" Nico stood over her. "γαμώτο !" _Are you stupid? You almost Killed yourself! Damn it!_

"I'm sorry, Nic."

He turned away.

"We failed."

"I know... we were supposed to save the world or something like that right..." Arianna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. He scowled.

"You can't go a day without summoning these monsters. It's not like the monsters that folow most half-bloods. It's different. There's something very here, and it's all you."


	3. Chapter 3  Ryan

**Ryan's POV**

Ryan Harper stood outside of his cabin, alone. He knew Tia was waiting for him. The whole camp was having a "battle" practice, and he was expected. The whole Demeter cabin was there, including their leader Tia Avalon. She would probably kill him if she knew he was planning on skipping out on practice. This was the eighteenth time in a row, and she had the scar to prove it. He winced, knowing Tia would tell Lupa about this. He'd be punished, for skipping out on every activity and disobeying her and the cabin leader.

Tia had found him. She was half-mad, half-annoyed in the way one gets with little kids when they do something wrong.

"Quis es vos effectus? Vos es volo futurus procul meditor. Is est duodeviginti vicis , iam. Ego sum dico Lupa."_ What are you doing? You're supposed to be at practice. This is the eighth time, already. I'm telling Lupa._

"Totus vox dico suus. Ego operor non tutela." _Alright tell her. I don't care._

Tia stormed off, muttering something about lack of discipline, and punishment. Ryan sighed. She hadn't bothered to search him, and that was good. Although she might when she got back. He had to leave before Tia returned with Lupa, to decide what to do with him. Him and this other kid , Percy (A son of Neptune), packed a bag of stuff to survive, to run away from camp. The camp wasn't bad, just neither of them belonged, although they were both half-bloods, children of the Roman gods. Percy said he remembered a place in the North-Eastern United States. When Ryan pressed him for more information, Percy just said that region was all that he remembered.

"Great," Ryan had thought "So we just knock on every door in the North-Eastern US."


	4. Chapter 4  Daphne Laurel

**Daphne Laurel's POV**

Daphne Laurel Macaw sat on a school bus, oblivious to everyone else. She was looking out the window for something, but she wasn't sure what. Her hands felt sweaty, and she had picked her nails down to the bed. She was now picking at the threads in her Clarion School for Young Ladies uniform. While most other girls were with their friends, giggling and chattering, Daphne sat alone, in pure silence.. After all they were going on a school trip to Europe and they were currently on the bus to the airport. Daphne just couldn't find it in her to be peppy and happy like everyone else. Damn. She wished Rachel was going, instead of some fancy-pants street-art event for charity. Talking to her best friend would probably make her less nervous. She really didn't know what she was all anxious about, anyway. She's been on these trips like a million times.

''Hey Daffy. Wanna see my new movie. It's about only twenty minutes long. I made it. It's animated. It's about a cat named Alfredo who is abducted by aliens, and then a hippie with an afro, named Charlie. He was inspired by this one hobo I saw once by the subway station. He was begging g for money. The only weird thing is he was asking for British money. So he's a Brit, like you. No offense. But then, in my movie, these aliens abducted the cat, Alfredo, but then it turns out it was really all a dream. But, when he woke up, it was real." Daphne heard a

Daphne looked up, and saw Becky Brook, known as "Babble", or "Babbs" to most after her insane habit of talking too much. Her other annoying habits included making short animated movies, and eating _everything_.

"Hey Babbs."

Finally Babbs got her to watch the movie, although halfway through she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in the woods.

"Babbs?" She got up, and looked all around her. She was standing alone in an unfamiliar meadow. "BABBS!"

"I'm right here. For the gods' sake, stop screaming."

Daphne looked towards the voice. She froze. Babbs stood in front of her, wearing her Clarion School shirt and blazer. She was wearing furry pants, wait, no actually she was missing her pants. The fur was her legs, and she had _hooves_. Daphne blinked, twice, hard, squeezing her eyes shut and opening them back up again., revealing: The same image. No, that couldn't be right.

"Oh, Daff. I forgot to tell you but, you're a demigod. You have one mortal parent, and one godly one.."

Daphne just looked at her with a blank look on her face.

"... And THIS," Babbs exclaimed, leading her to the edge of the meadow and looked down a steep hill. At it's base were a bunch of cabins circled around a plaza in the center. "is Camp Half-Blood"

"What the Hell?"

"Actually, it would be TARTURUS, not HELL..." Babbs tried to explain. You could tell she wasn't being mean, she was as sincere as hell - or Tarturus - as she had previously explained


	5. Chapter 5 DJ  and Lizzie

**DJ's POV**

_Sigh_. Just another "amay-zing" day at Camp Half Blood. It wasn't really so interesting anymore once you have been there since you were five. 12 years of the place got old after a while. It would have been more fun if the summer campers had arrived yet. Litterally just a couple more hours till his girlfriend, Lizzie would be here. He hadn't seen her since winter time. _Sigh_. First his guitar string broke, now this. He was usually your happy, mischeivious, Hermes-kid syle dude, except not actually a Hermes kid. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his olive-green cargo shorts.

"Superman!" Lizzie's voice called out from behind him. She wore her favourite purple tank-top and a pair of old blue jeans. "Why so glum? Kryptonite got you down or something?"

DJ smiled. The only thing that made him THAT happy. He spun around quickley, nearly punching a nearby dryad in the face.

"Watch it, clunker." The nymph said, and ran off.

He ignored the nymph and picked Lizzie up like a baby.

"Fireman training or something?" She said.

"Well, you are smoking hot..." he said, flirtatiously.

"Wait until I've fully carried my stuff to the cabin before you start with all of that." she smirked, and skipped off as lightly as a godamn daughter of Hephaestus could go.

**Lizzie's POV**

_So good to be home_, Lizzie thought as she inhaled to smell of oil and metal that greeted her in the Hephaestus cabin. Nobody was here at the moment. _Figures_, she thought, _There was only two year-round Hephaestus campers, Madison and Jon, and they were probably in the forges. _She screamed loudly as someone grabbed her shoulder...


	6. Chapter 6 DJ and Lizzie

**Lizzie/DJ's POV**

She turned around to see DJ, Nyx Hayden Martinez, and her best friend Keera Marx.

"Welcome Back!" They all shouted in unison.

"Gods, you scared me." Lizzie laughed embarassedly. "I thought it was a monster or something or maybe even one of those Aphrodite girls that Kale always hangs around. Those girls are demons, If i didn't know any better I would have thought they were monsters themselves."

* * *

><p>DJ agreed. Those girls hated everyone, especially Lizzie. It was mostly Florenz, DJ's ex-girlfriend and the leader of the the Aphrodite cabin<em>. (A.N. - There is no Drew in this story. *contd. at bottom)<em> I don't know why, I just didn't feel like it. PurpleRose328 's character's enemy has become the new Drew. To PurpleRose328: Please submit a form for Florenz because she's a sub-main.)<em>_ She was one of those Psycho ex's you just couldn't get rid of, you know? And' while Lizzie didn't realize it, she hated Lizzie and might even be plotting to kill her.

* * *

><p>"Anyways, we brought some cake", Keera took a large green box of her bag. "For you. For you. For you. And now for me." She said as she gave a large, lopsided cupcake to each respective person.<p>

"Cheers!" Nyx said, and the four of them exploded with happy laughter.


End file.
